Light of The World
by Firewolves16
Summary: Sequel to Transformers: Direwolves, Optimus takes a small group on a trip to get some air and relax. Things don't go over so well when a kitsune drops in and threatens to ruin the trip.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is a sequel to my story, Transformers: Direwolves. It's based off two OCs and their mates, with two other couples as well. Hope you like it.

Things at the Valley Pack had gone peacefully since the fight. Optimus was in the clearing teaching Rodimus the basics of hunting. Arcee watched them, smiling. Op chased his son, Ultra Magnus to his brother's side.

"Nice to see you about, Op." Optimus greeted.

"Well, the pups are restless at this age. Ultra Magnus also seems to be able to calm Rodimus down." Op replied humorously.

Rodimus tackled Magnus, yelping when the older pup pinned him. Rodimus flashed a toothy grin and submitted. Only then did Magnus release him.

"Good job son. Maybe a Prime's son isn't that strong." Op teased.

Rodimus growled and tried to overpower Magnus.

"Great. Now they won't stop fighting."

"Oh, they're just playing, Optimus. You should try playing with Op." Elita suggested, walking over.

"We're adult wolves, Elita. We'll be fine. Arcee, why don't we go on a trip?" Optimus asked.

"A trip? Sure. Who's all going?" Arcee questioned.

"Us, Soundwave and his mate, and the two new arrivals."

Arcee nodded and went to talk to them. Soundwave and Fasttrack agreed, now just the new wolves in the pack. Arcee walked up to them, the white wolf with some red and blue stepped up.

"Sup, dawg? What do you need?" The white wolf asked in a gangster manner.

"Jazz, don't be so rude. She's the female alpha." A gold and black wolf interrupted.

"Aw, come on, Prowler. I'm not as formal as you." Jazz whined.

"It's Prowl. Not Prowler. Sorry, Arcee." Prowl sighed.

"It's fine. Optimus and I are going on a trip. He would like you both to come since you're new here." Arcee told him.

"If you can handle Jazz." Prowl stated, not as a joke, but as the truth.

"If you can stand me, Prowler, anyone can." Jazz smiled.

Prowl growled, but decided to not argue over his name again. Arcee chuckled and went back to her mate to help him prepare for the trip.

"Everyone is coming. Why is it you wanted Soundwave there too?" Arcee asked her mate.

"Soundwave only hangs out with Fasttrack. I thought it would do him some good to get out." Optimus replied.

"Fair enough. Fasttrack can help him if he feels overwhelmed. How is your mom?"

"She's better. Triflex has been good to her. I believe with his help, she can move on from dad."

Arcee noticed the sad and haunted look in his face at the last part. Maybe this trip would help him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The group left early in the morning, despite Jazz's complaining.

"It is way too early to be outside the den. Can't we just wait?"

"If you want to get to the spot before nightfall, get moving." Arcee had barked at the white wolf.

Jazz flinched and hid behind Prowl. He stayed quiet for the rest of the trip; most of the talking was done between Fasttrack and Arcee. Fasttrack, or Track as some nicknamed her, was treated as a daughter by Arcee. The blue and green female pranced by Soundwave's side, chatting happily with the blue female tinted with pink.

"Is she always so chirpy?" Prowl grumbled.

Soundwave growled at the black and gold wolf, clearly mad at the insult to his mate. Track turned and brushed against her mate calmly. She liked Prowl and didn't want a fight to break out.

"We are nearly there." Optimus announced.

It was already almost dark around them. Jazz sighed with restrained relief. Track ran ahead, everyone chasing her.

"Track, slow down!" Arcee laughed.

"Sorry." Track giggled, sliding to a stop at the site.

"Yes, we're there." Jazz said, unceremoniously plopping down onto his stomach.

Prowl shook his head at his friend's carelessness. Jazz chuckled and tackled Prowl to the ground.

"Jazz, let me go!" Prowl screamed.

"Dog pile!" Track yelled, jumping on them both.

Arcee jumped in while Optimus stood to the side, smiling and chuckling. The three wolves rolled around, Soundwave watched intently.

"Track is safe, Soundwave. We all are." Optimus assured.

Soundwave just glanced at Optimus, keeping watch on his mate. If this trip was going to help anyone, everyone had to be cooperative. So far, Soundwave seemed unable to do that. He was more worried about his mate than the trip.


	3. Chapter 3

The first night on the trip was silent except for Jazz and Prowl's occasional bickering. Track leaned against Soundwave's side, watching everything. Arcee felt disappointed that no one really talked, but Optimus was quick to assure her that this was only the first night. More was bound to happen. When morning came, Optimus woke Arcee and went to wake Prowl and Jazz, but Track pulled him back.

"Look at them. So cute." Track whispered. The four wolves looked at the white, black, and gold mess. Jazz and Prowl were tangled together with Prowl mostly on top.

"They're both males." Soundwave scoffed.

"It doesn't matter." Optimus stated simply in a end of discussion way.

Prowl slowly woke up, and scrambled away from Jazz once he saw the others.

"I have no idea why that happened." Prowl hurriedly tried to explain.

"It's ok, Prowl. No harm done.' Optimus assured.

"Why don't you wake Jazz and we can all go hunt?" Arcee suggested.

Prowl nodded and nudged Jazz once the others left.

"What is it, Prowler?" Jazz grumbled, rolling over.

"Apparently the pack doesn't mind that we're mates. Get up, we are going hunting."

Jazz huffed, but stood up and wagged his tail when Prowl licked him. Both males hurried to catch up to the others. Optimus led the hunt, chasing a herd of deer. Prowl almost got trampled by a large buck, but Soundwave helped him escape.

"Thank you, Soundwave." Prowl said gratefully.

Soundwave nodded, seemingly less uptight around the black and gold wolf. They walked to the rest of the pack, joining in eating another large buck that Track and Optimus brought down. Arcee smiled, glad things were going more smoothly. That night was more alive with Track and Jazz joking around and Prowl quietly talking with Soundwave. There was hope after all.


	4. Chapter 4

A young fox named Eyoni ran along the river, looking for good berry bush. She noticed the small group of wolves ahead and lowly growled. She was a kitsune and her kind despised dogs. Eyoni quickly decided on a plan to benefit her and gain worthy information. She moved softly, making no noise. But somehow Track heard and whirled around and growled. But the moment their eyes met, they felt a connection. Though their species hated each other, they both felt a kinship. Sound wave turned around along with the rest of the group and moved to defend his mate.

"Sound, wait. She hasn't done anything. Let's try to be friends first." Track begged.

"She's a kitsune. The moment we turn our backs, she'll kill us." Prowl stated.

"No, just give this a chance. I think she's a Zenko Fox. She's not a threat." Track growled.

The group stepped back at the blue and green wolf's declaration. She was determined to protect the fox. Knowing she would get her way with this, Track turned slowly to the fox, voice gentle and friendly.

"I'm Fasttrack. But you can just call me Track."

"I'm Eyoni. And yes, I am a Zenko Fox. Thank you." Eyoni said gratefully.

Eyoni knew she could be easily overpowered by the direwolves. She thought that maybe she could stick with them a bit. Track seemed to be genuine in her care and wanted to see if they could start the first friendship of their kind.

"Why do they call you Fasttrack?" Eyoni asked, knowing direwolves usually had reasons for their names.

"Ha, my mind goes faster than my mouth. I couldn't give a good speech if I tried." Track explained, joking a bit.

Eyoni laughed and walked next to Track as they returned to their site. She ignored Soundwave's glares. Some wolves wouldn't change. This had been a goal of hers when she was little. She was frightened of wolves, but she wanted to befriend one. And now she was. Track rambled on about her ate and her life before her pack and Eyoni found herself liking the energetic female. She hoped the others would be as easy in befriending.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bad news, my computer battery is going out and I don't have the money to replace it or the computer. So I don't know how much longer I'll be able to update so soon. I'll try to do something. Don't forget to leave reviews._

"Hey, Eyoni. Wanna race?" Track asked excitedly.

"Maybe. But your mate had better to decide whether he wants to attack me or just glare at me the whole time." Eyoni growled lowly.

"Sound is just protective." Track chuckled, licking her mate's chin.

Soundwave gave out a pleased purr. He listened intently as Track whispered something to him. He quickly nodded and Track ran off and howled for Eyoni to join her.

"What did you say to him?" Eyoni asked as she caught up.

"Just that if he didn't give you a chance, he'd lose a vital appendage." Track laughed.

Eyoni shook her head, but understood why her new friend who do such a thing. It didn't amount to the sort of things that went on in her own head.

"That kitsune is different than the stories I've heard about them." Jazz remarked.

"Yes. She's seems to get along well with Fasttrack. Even if she's an excitable young wolf, she knows how to tell if someone is good or not. Good judge of character." Prowl responded.

"There's still something off with the kitsune though. Hope she's not into that weird torture and dark stuff." Jazz kept on.

'If only they knew.' Eyoni thought, giggling.

Track was too far ahead to bother with Eyoni's odd behavior. She kept running until she turned a sharp corner and ran into a large figure. A larger kitsune than Eyoni stood before her. Track backed away, frightened this time. Eyoni came running up and looked at the new kitsune. He was dark brown, fluffy cheeks, long ears, piercing blue eyes, and three tails.

"Eyoni, correct?" The intimidating kitsune demanded.

"Yes." Eyoni said in a small voice.

"Come with me. You're not allowed to converse with wolves. You know you're not."

"Eyoni, what's going on?" track asked.

"My dad sent an enforcer after me. I need to explain to her." Eyoni begged.

"Hurry up." The other kitsune growled, walking away.

_Oops. Left off on a cliffhanger. Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright, think I have this computer thing worked out, still review, I'll try to update as fast as I can._

"Explain, now." Soundwave demanded, blocking track from Eyoni.

"Ok, ok." Eyoni whined. "My parents are highly respected among the kitsune. I'm always stuck in the compound we live in. I ran away and then this guy follows me."

"Because I'm an enforcer and you are arranged to be my mate." The male kitsune added.

"Quiet, Takeshi." Eyoni growled. "I never wanted that. Wolves get to live so freely, I want that."

The wolves stood in silence. Jazz switched his balance on his feet, finally saying what everyone was thinking.

"What's an enforcer?"

Despite Eyoni's glare, Takeshi answered.

"An enforcer is a protector of a specific family and fights in battles. We also hunt certain kitsunes when they disappear."

Eyoni whirled on Takeshi as he spoke the last part while looking at her.

"It's my choice! Ugh!.."

Eyoni stormed off into the woods. Track ran after her even as Soundwave protested.

"I don't care what that Takeshi thinks, or your family. I can and will be your friend." Track stated passionately.

"Really? You sure?"

"Yeah. We get along. What's to stop that?"

Eyoni approached Track. She was pleased when Track showed no fear. Taking a deep breath, she dared to hug the towering wolf. The peace didn't last though. Takeshi burst through the bushes in a fit of rage.

"Eyoni, get away from that wolf!" The male kitsune yelled.

"What's our problem?!" Track roared, the fur on her back rising in anger.

"Kitsunes are not supposed to have any contact with wolves, you know that! I'm not going to keep saving our ass, Eyoni."

"I don't need you! I don't even like you!"

"Optimus!" A voice sounding like the wolf that was just called interrupted the fight.

"Op, what are you doing here?" Optimus asked.

Takeshi grunted at the interruption, but a playful wolf pup pounced on him and ran to the bigger red and blue wolf.

"Hey, Rodimus. How are you, son?" Optimus greeted.

"He was begging to join you and wanted Ultra Magnus to tag along.' Op answered instead.

"Yeah, he needs to learn manners." The blue pup agreed.

"You have enough for us both.' The red and gold pup laughed, nuzzling his friend.

"How many wolves are in your pack?" Takeshi grudgingly asked.

"More than you think. But we won't attack. Maybe the friendship Eyoni and track are trying to create will help our species." Optimus suggested.

Takeshi walked off without a word, leaving the remaining canines wondering what to do next.


	7. Chapter 7

Nothing was going right for the young runaway kitsune. She could get away from Takeshi and he wouldn't let her near any of the wolves. Finally, Eyoni had enough.

"Just go away, Takeshi. I don't want you here."

Takeshi growled lowly and tried to drag her away towards the compound.

"No! I don't want to go home! You can't make me!"

"Honestly, Eyoni. You're making a fool of yourself with all this yelling. Now, I'm taking you home, even if I have to carry you."

"That's not happening." Track snarled, jumping out from the bushes. "You're not taking her where she doesn't want to go."

"I'm trying to protect her." Takeshi reasoned.

"No, you're trying to control her. Until you can let her do what she wants and protect her while she does that, stay away." Track barked, leading Eyoni away.

Takeshi stood there, thinking over what he just heard. He wanted to be good to Eyoni, maybe the wolf was right. He had to let her make her own decisions.

"He's a selfish fox." Eyoni muttered.

"Try to work it out. I have a feeling he can level it out and do what's right." Track assured.

"Maybe we can just kill him." Eyoni suggested.

"No, we're not going that far."

At the intense glare from Track, Eyoni added nothing else. She followed the blue and green wolf to the others, but hung back as Track lay next to her mate. She went o the river to drink, but was stopped by Takeshi. Before he could say anything, she snapped at him.

"Why won't you leave me alone? Go home, I don't need you!"

'Look, I just don't want you to get hurt. Not just as a higher up's daughter, but as my mate."

"Haven't you got it yet, I don't want you as a mate."

Unknown to the kitsunes, another watched from behind a tree. 'So this is the girl master spoke of? She's weird, but cute.' The rouge kitsune thought. He snickered softly as Takeshi walked away sadly. He would get paid well for kidnapping the female. But he'd have to lure her from the wolves or they'd catch on. He stealthily left to execute his plan soon.

"Hey, Eyoni." Track greeted as her friend came back.

Jazz had returned with food and everyone but Takeshi was eating. Eyoni sat next to Track. The wolf glanced at her.

"You look stressed." Track commented.

"It's nothing.' Eyoni lied.

"Yeah, right. It's Takeshi. Don't you think you're being too mean to him? He seems to really like you, even love you, for you; not your status."

'Love? I'm not familiar with that. It's not useful in fighting or torture, so I have no use for it."

"Gosh, you are demented. Despite that, he likes you. That's rare. I wouldn't put it off lightly."

Eyoni looked at Track, but the wolf occupied herself with the food. She honestly didn't know what to think.

_Hope that's good. Please review. I like to know how I'm doing. The picture for the story is what Eyoni and Takeshi look like in fox form._


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry. I know it's been a while. My computer was messed up and school is demanding. But, I have some good news. I am hoping to wrap this story up within a few more chapters. I would really like it if people could tell me how they like it. I don't feel it's better than Direwolves, but that's me. Tell me which you like more in a review. _

The sun was setting again when the wolves were finally done hunting. Track fell exhaustedly by Soundwave's side. The blue and green wolf curled up in a ball and surveyed the pack. Jazz was sprawled on top of Prowl. They were happy they could show their affection without fear of being caught. Next were the leaders, Optimus and Arcee. They were curled up together cutely. Track smiled at her 'parents' and looked over at her kitsune friend. She tried to stay as far away from the other kitsune as possible. The female wolf sighed and laid her head down. She would help her friend in any way she could. When everyone was falling asleep, Eyoni got up and stalked away. Once she was by the river, she got a quick drink and tried to relax. She was stressing over everything. Mainly Takeshi wanting to drag her back home. She had finally got her freedom; she wasn't ready to give it up. A rustle of leaves startled her and she turned to see a light brown kitsune. But he was obviously the bad kind. He had their mark painted on his side. He jumped at her, but Eyoni stood her ground. When the other growled lowly, she stared at him, blank faced.

"Why don't you show any emotion?" The evil kitsune asked. "It's rather boring seeing only one expression on your face. Maybe Master can fix that."

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Eyoni growled. "I order you, as the next kitsune heiress, to let me pass by. You shall be punished harshly for this!"

"For only talking? You one stuck up, female." The evil kitsune chuckled.

A deeper growl sounded behind the male kitsune. He turned to see a very angry Takeshi.

"Move away from her this instant!" Takeshi said warningly.

Deciding that fleeing would best, the smaller male kitsune ran off. Takeshi chased a ways and then returned to Eyoni's side.

"If you ever see him around again, let me know. He means trouble." Takeshi told her.

Eyoni nodded and something inside her warmed up. She had no idea what it was, but she knew, if anything, Takeshi would protect her. She let him take her back to the wolf pack. He seemed to be relaxing a bit when it came to the wolves. He was glaring at them as much and wouldn't keep his distance. She wondered why his behavior changed. She lay by Track, the female wolf nuzzling her.

The sun set, the moon casting a beautiful glow over the canines. The crickets were loud and woke Jazz. The playful wolf nudged his mate awake and had him follow away. He ran off into the woods, enjoying the chase Prowl gave.

"Come on, Prowler. I thought you were faster than that." Jazz teased.

Prowl growled and pounced on the white wolf.

"Slow, you say? I believe I just proved you wrong." Prowl whispered, his tail wagging.

"Aw, Prowlie. I know you're better than me." Jazz said, showing his stomach to his black and gold mate in a sign of trust.

The older wolf chuckled and nuzzled the white wolf. They played for a while and finally went back to the small pack to sleep. They hardly slept, with them both being the guards of the pack. But they made the best of everything. Jazz laid on top of Prowl again. He planned to get everyone having fun the next day. They needed to start getting along more. Who best, but the lovable Jazz?

_Well, that's it for now. Anyone have ideas? Maybe on Jazz's plan?_


End file.
